Little Mx Gene
by ka.thryn.the.hare
Summary: Gene has often been hinted at being non-binary so here is my attenpt at her coming out story


It was all a joke right? Just a way to get attention as the middle child? Just a part of being raised with two sisters? Anyone in his shoes would make jokes like this, right? It didn't really mean anything, it couldn't!

So why did it? Why were they starting to mean so much? When did they stop feeling funny?

Gene was cleaning menus while staring anxiously out the front window. Louise has detention and Tina was off with the Thundergirls. "Come on it's been weeks!" He muttering quietly, slapping down the menu sharply in frustration.

"Gene, everything ok out there?" Linda called from the kitchen.

"Uh huh! Just uh... uh a particularly pesky stain! I was trying to scold it! Bad stain, bad!"

"Aw you know that doesn't work honey!" Linda's voice sounded endeared.

"I know but I wish it did!" Gene said, his gaze returning to the window. Where had she said she was going? Phoenix? But how long was that suppose to be?

He flushed hotly at the thought of asking his parents again.

"Why are you asking so much about her?"Bob had asked with genuine curiosity.

"Uh no reason, I just think she's a good role model that's all!" He hadn't been able to keep the defensiveness out of his voice

"Hmm alright, she is really cool," bob had said, sensing his child's desire for a topic change.

Gene knew they were catching on... but what were they catching onto? What was even there? It scared him to even ask himself that question. He sure as heck wasn't ready for someone like his parents to.

"Please Marshmallow, the others are gone today maybe... maybe today we can finally talk."

-

Gene was distracted by mopping when the door chime rang.

"Hey baby, hope I'm not too late for the last burger of the day."

Gene had to keep his mouth from gaping as he gasped quietly. Maybe there was something to this praying thing the weird Christian kids at school never stopped talking about.

"Marshmallow you're back!" Gene cheered, hardly able to contain his excitement.

The tall, elegant black woman walked confidently up to the bar and flopped onto a stool.

"Not too late at all, we're open for another hour," bob called back to her warmly.

"Thank you bob, I'd love to have me one those burger of the days, the pizza-the-action burger?"

"Coming right up!"

Marshmallow turned to Gene with a smile, "Hi little bob, it's good to see you too."

Gene couldn't help but falter slightly at the mention of being like his father, the moment rolled past so quickly though he didn't even realize it had happened at first.

"How was your month in Vegas? Albequerque? I dunno if that's a real place but if it is it sounds fun!"

Marshmallow laughed musically, and Gene felt a sense of aw building inside.

"I was in LA with some friends of mine, only left the ocean for snack breaks the entire time I was there."

"Ooo the ocean! Oh that sounds so nice!" Linda said excitedly

"Lin we live like three blocks from the ocean."

"Yeah, I guesss but it's just not the same... oooohh maybe next trip I can sneak into your luggage and come along!"

"Just so you leave room for all the gorgeous cover ups I bought while I was there!"

The adults continued to banter as Gene thought desperately of ways to join the conversation.

"Yeah some friends from the wiggle room are throwing me a welcome home party!"

The wiggle room! That beautiful person who sang about light!

"Can I come? Can I come?" Gene blurted it out before he could stop himself.

"'Fraid not sugar, this is an adults only kind of party."

While slumping disappointedly, gene missed the brief look marshmallow and bob exchanged.

" I did wanna invite you somewhere though sugar, the community college is putting on a drag ball with the local high school, just like they use to have down by the warf. Would that be some where you'd wanna be?"

Gene felt a firework go off inside himself. Drag! Yes just like he had seen at Christmas and googled so many times since then.

Maybe that's what he was feeling, he just wanted to dress up! That had to be it right?

"Yes! Oh my god please please please!" He couldn't help jumping up and down.

Again that musical laugh.

"Alright it's settled then, do want any help picking out an outfit? Maybe I could come with you shopping?"

Gene was going faint "uh duh, yes please!" He gasped "wait can we go now? Can we?"

"I think that's up to your parents."

Bob served up the burger for marshmallow and looked through the window at his wife, "well what do you think Lin?"

Carrying the burger over she replied, "I think it'd be a great little outing for the three of you!"  
"You're ok holding down the fort here?"  
"Oh yeah, Gene already did most of work closing all by himself! Isn't that right honey?" Gene glanced nervously over at the unfinished menus. "Uhhh Yeah, sure!"

"You crazy kids go have fun on your adventure! Go on, get outta here!"

"Hang on, first I gotta go finish this savory little treat I missed so much!" Marshmallow picked up the burger in front of her.

"Tell me if you think it needs more fresh basil next time, I really think it needs more basil."

———-

"God these mall kioks are so confusing, I never actually know where anything is. Are we in this blue zone?" Bob glanced around, "I think we're in the blue zone?"

"Bob baby, let me handle this."  
"Yeah that's probably a better idea, I would definitely get us lost looking at boring socks or something."  
Marshmallow surveyed her surroundings, "Now let's see, were would we take a little junior miss like Gene?"  
Junior miss? Did that mean what he thought it did? Maybe he just miss heard her?  
"Hmm, yeah I think that'd be a good start."  
Marshmallow started to head towards a store and Gene scampered to catch up so they were walking side by side.  
The store was brightly lit, small white porcelain feminine looking teenage mannequins stood with their hands on their hips. Each was dressed in flowing bright colors, but it was the one the end that really caught his attention. She had on an a-frame black dress with ruffles of tulle over laying it. Sequins dotted the dress and in the light they shown like stars. Gene wanted to stand and gawk at its beauty but he was gently ushered inside by bob.

"Alright where do want to start gene?"  
"uh uh..." looked around wildly. " I… I don't know! There… there are only girl clothes here."

"Naw these are just clothes with a little more sparkle in em," Marshmallow said passively, beginning to browse.

The impact of that statement on gene was more than passive though.

"Wait what did you say?" Had he heard that right?

Marshmallow didn't answer, instead she held up a bright red shirt with little zig zag stripes and a matching orange skirt.

"Now what about this outfit?"

Ok this was just fashion, he could think about fashion right? Just keep it in the abstract, don't focus too much on himself.

After a deep breath, Gene scrunched his face. "Hmm I dunno, does blood orange really suit me?"

"Gene over here, look what I found on clerence!" Gene walked over to his father who was holding up some attempt at a formal olive green pants suit.

"What about this, snazzy huh?"

Gene set his hands on his hips "mmm more like disasty dad "

"What do you mean? I think it's cute?" Bob said looking it over again in confusion.

Marshmallow had walked over and when she saw the outfit in question she simply said "No."

Bob sighed wearily "this why your mom normally picks out your clothes."

"No this is why *I* pick out our clothes, moms even worse than you at this."

"Let's... keep looking, maybe I'll just follow Marshmallow."

Bob walked dejectedly over to where his friend was browsing. Gene watched him go. Finally alone, he glanced around again. His face flushed with anxiety as he questioned again if he was allowed to even be in here. "Can I help you sir?"

Gene nearly leapt into the air when the attendant interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh no! Just browsing!" He instinctively said, literally bolting away.

He stopped and took a deep breath, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the employee had moved on.

"That was a close one!" He said aloud but then he thought for a moment.

What was a close one? What had he been doing wrong? What was afraid he was going to be caught doing?

Taking a deep breath he silently reminded himself that his dad and Marshmallow had taken his here, so it had to be ok, right?

He looked around and noticed he was in the section that housed the dress he had admired in the display earlier.

Slowly, cautiously, he approached the dress. Gently he caressed the tulle fabric as he admired it. It was even more perfect up close!

With the precision and delicacy with which one disarms a bomb, gene searched for his size. Pulling it from the rack, he draped it across his arms. His heart was beating so fast he hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.

"That's beautiful gene."

Once again, he startled, but was quickly relieved to see Marshmallow this time.

"Ahh! You scared me!"

"You don't need look so guilty sweetheart, I think you found the best thing here."

"You really think so?" Gene held the dress up as Marshmallow nodded.

"Let's find your dad so you can try it on."

"Oh yeah I should probably do that shouldn't I"

It hadn't really occurred to him that he'd actually get to wear it. He'd never actually gotten to wear it before.

Everything began to feel like a blur as they moved towards Bob.

"Find something you like?" Bob asked.

"Mmm hmm, check out this pretty little number." She held the dress for him to see

"It looks... nice...Wait isn't that from the front of the store, where all the new expensive stuff goes?"

Gene frowned but felt strangely relieved, maybe they'd just go home now and he'd borrow something from Tina? He could pull off hand-me-downs no problem! Maybe he should offer that solution?

However before he spoke, Marshmallow did.

"I got you bob, we'll split it half and half."  
"Wait really Marshmallow? That'd be… really amazing of you!"  
"Of course Bob, this was my idea after all."  
"Does that mean I can still try it on?" Gene asked.

"Of course sugar, even if you don't wanna buy it you can always try it on."

"Hmmm ok! If you're sure."

One last chance to tell him it wasn't ok.

"Of course honey, let's go see how it feels."

As they walked marshmallow set her hand on Gene's shoulder and gave a squeeze in gentle reassurance. Gene felt a rush of confidence emanating from her touch.

"So I just go in and... put it on?" Gene asked holding up the dress again.

"Yeap, your father and I will be right here waiting to see how it looks."

"Alright! Here goes nothing then!"

Gene puffed his chest up and pushed the door in.

Once inside gene took of his clothes as normal but he held the dress for a moment before trying to figure out the best way to put it on.

He tried to pull it right on over his head but it got stuck.

"Ugh I think it's too small! Girls must be too small!"

"Gene did you undo all the clasps and zippers? I know your mom always misses a few." The voice that answered was surprisingly Bob's.

Gene struggled back out of the dress and sure enough there was a zipper down the back and a clasp at the neck he had missed.

This time, pulling it over his head worked. He struggled with the zipper for awhile before deciding most of the way was good enough.

With the dress fully situated, gene finally turned to face himself.

"I look... kinda pretty?"

A hint of a smile crept onto his face.

"What am I saying! I'm drop dead gorgeous!"

He posed a few different ways in the mirror, playfully pouting and pretending to be a model.

"Gene, did you figure everything out?"

Gene yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around himself protectively. The rest of the world came crashing back into focus.

"Oh yeah I did but uh, I'm a little nervous to show you, is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok, but also we would like to see it if you feel like you can show us." Bob encouraged.

"Why don't you just open the door a little, you don't have to come out, just let us in." Marshmallow added.

"Alright, I guess that would work."

Slowly gene eased the door open, sticking just his head out to look for the adults who were chaperoning him. Bob placed his hand on door to ease it open just a little more as Gene stepped back so they could both stand in the doorway and see him.

"Soooo, what do think?" Gene gestured with his hands up in a half shrug.

"Oh cutie you are adorable and it fits you just perfectly."

"Yeah I really like It Gene."

Gene looked back himself in the mirror and frowned. "I feel like it needs something more? Like it's not a real outfit yet?"

"I know just the place to get you matching shoes, we'll stop there next." Marshmallow offered.

Gene gasped, "Do I get to get shoes from Toe-Tanic?"

Marshmallow chuckled. "No baby, those shoes are a little too big for you just yet."

"Aww" Gene slumped slightly.

Marshmallow kneeled down to be at his level. "But I promise, as soon as you're grown, we're going to stop there first thing on your birthday, Alright?"

"Really you mean it?"

Marshmallow laughed softly. "Of course I do honey, Marshmallow would never break a promise."

"Mmmm" Gene danced excitedly, "I can't wait!" He threw his hands in the air. When they got in line for check out, gene's eye caught the accessories. "Ohhhh"  
He handed his dress to his dad as he wandered towards them.  
"Wait Gene where are you going?"  
"Let him look Bob," Marshmallow said softly, meeting his eyes again. Another silent understanding passed between them.  
Gene gravitated first to a pair of large hoops earrings. Self consciously he felt his own ear lopes, "Mom says only 4 more years, then you'll be mine." Spinning the display around idly gene stopped it when he saw a large sequined bow attached to a baret. "And who are you beautiful?" Gene pulled down the bow and gasped when he touched it and the sequins changed colors from silver to gold. "It's a mermaid bow!" He rushed back to his adults and literally bounced as he showed them his discovery. "Look look look! Isn't this literally the coolest thing you've ever seen?"

"It sure is honey, look it even matches your dress." Marshmallow encourages.

"It does!" Gene turned to Bob. "Can I get it dad, pllleeaassee?"

Bob hesitated for a moment but couldn't resist Gene's excitement.

"Alright I guess if I Marshmallow is helping with your dress... and your shoes... I can spring for a special bow."

Gene cheered. "I'm never going to take this off ever again!"

——

He kept his promise; as soon as the purchased it, gene tore the packaging off the bow and placed it on his head.

"It's gorgeous darling," Marshmallow said.

Gene beamed and rocked back and forth with his arms behind his back. "Why thank you!"  
"So what store are we looking for Marshmallow? I have no idea what places even sell shoes," Bob hopelessly scanned the stores around him, "That one looks like it… might?" Bob said pointing at a Hot Topic.  
Marshmallow shook here head.  
"Gene'll find herself there one day, but today is not that day. I think I saw a Shoe Barn on the way in, let's try there. When Gene's growing this fast we don't need a shoe that'll last." Marshmallow took up the lead again, guiding Gene and Bob in the right direction.  
Wait did Marshmallow just say she? And why was he going to end up in that dark scary looking store? There was something else was a much bigger question he had to ask first.  
"Dad can I get heels?" Gene was literally bouncing, "Plllleeeeaaaassseeee?"  
"Hmmm, no," Bob said "Yeah no definitely not yet."  
"But imagine how stylish I'd look,"  
"Yeah I'm sure you'd look great but you're too young. Maybe in a few years, maybe."  
"Not even a simple wedge?"  
"Hmm, I guess maybe, if that means what I think it does… but it it doesn't then no."  
"Yay!" Gene cheered excitedly  
"But still only a a few inches still, nothing like crazy tall ok?"  
"We'll see!" Gene replied, running a little a head of Marshmallow.  
"No Gene, ugh fine," Bob relented.  
"Listen to your father Gene, you'll big enough for real heels soon enough." Marshmallow called to him softly.  
"Ugh fine," Gene said as they entered the store.  
Shoe Barn was large with row upon row of neatly stacked boxes. Boots, scandals, shoes of all colors and styles were displayed to show which boxes contained what.

Gene began to walk between the shelves, drawn by bright colors and fun looking textures. Marshmallow and bob went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where is your girl's section?" Marshmallow asked the clerk, she glanced over at gene with a smile as if to indicate why she was asking. The clerk looked from Marshmallow to Gene to bob, and then back to Marshmallow before saying, "ok right this way."

"Gene honey," Marshmallow called softly.

"Yes coming!" Gene dropped the suede hot pink woman's stiletto he was holding and scampered over.

Bob cast a confused look from the clerk's back to Marshmallow.

"Here it is I guess" The clerk said, almost glaring at Gene before walking away.

"Thank you!" Marshmallow called after them.

"Oooohh" Gene was instantly drawn to a pair of bright blue cowboy boots. Marshmallow started browsing too. Bob checked to make sure Gene was out of ear shot before leaning over to ask Marshmallow, "What was that guy's deal?"

Gene was paying any attention to the adults, this store was so much more fun than the superstore they normally bought shoes at! There was so much more to look at and explore, there was real genuine style here too.  
Gene picked up a rhinestone covered boot and turned it over in his hands.  
"What about this one?" He called out to Marshmallow, "It doesn't quite match but it's so shiny!"  
Marshmallow smiled warmly at the lime green shoe but turned and picked a black ankle boot few models down. "See I think maybe a more subtle shoe would help keep the attention on the other already flawless parts of your outfit." She handed the shoe to Gene and grabbed a box from one of aisle benches. "Your dad already found them in your size."  
"Hmmm it does have a wedge," he said, scrutinizing the shoe. "Ok sure lets try it!" Gene put the sparkly shoe back and skipped over to perch on the bench. Marshmallow knelt down to help him.  
Once they were on, Gene held up his feet and gave the boots another unconvinced once over. "I dunno, are they really me?"

" Gene I think those would look great with the dress," Bob said, appearing from a few aisles over.  
"You think so too?" Gene suddenly felt very unsure.  
"Why don't you try walking in them sugar? At least then we'll know if the height's right."  
"Ok," He took a deep breath, and close his eyes before pushing off the bench like it was a steep cliff.  
The physical sensations were instantly different than his normal shoes.  
"Woah! Being tall is so… different!" He didn't have the language to describe that is was more than just being tall that sent strange feelings through his entire body. Staring down at the shoes he slowly moved his feet in almost shuffling motion to assure himself these still definitely were his feet. He took slow careful steps towards shin high mirror.

"Now there is no shame in feeling they're too tall," Marshmallow said, coming to stand behind him.

"No it's not that," he turned to look at them over his shoulder, "I think it's a good different. Like a right kind of different."

Being tall sure felt a lot like the dress did. Right different was a good way to describe how he felt then too.

"Alright let's get 'em!" he declared.

————


End file.
